


Candy

by nkrockz23



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nkrockz23/pseuds/nkrockz23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern non-demigod AU. Nico's stuck with abusive boyfriend Jason for a number of reasons….not the least of which is his desire for the 'candy' that Jason's been giving him. Poor, naïve, innocent Nico. But one day, Nico meets an unexpected someone in a bar- someone who as well as being stunning-looking is also incredibly caring…..Sparks fly!</p><p>My take on Paolo Nutini's song Candy- despite the fact that the actual song has absolutely nothing to do with this. :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why Nico has to stay

_**Darling, I'll bathe your skin** _

_**I'll even wash your clothes** _

_**Just give me some candy** _

_**Before I go….** _

* * *

 

**Chapter 1: Why Nico has to stay**

 

Nico was thin and pale and tired. He hadn't always looked like that- once he had been so alive, eyes sparkling with energy and life, laughter ringing musically in any listener's ears. Now, though, he was drained and empty. The only time he showed any energy at all was around his boyfriend, Jason .

 

Not that Jason was particularly nice to him. Actually, that was the understatement of the year. Jason was  ** _horrible_  **to him. He was a typical controlling, cheating boyfriend. Nico did everything he told Nico to, and in return Jason left Nico worried sick about him every night when he would go out to flirt and have booze at whichever pub caught his fancy. Jason's awful friends never understood why Jason still put up with Nico, and voiced their opinion loudly to Nico every time they saw him. Jason probably only had Nico Nico living at home because he himself was never even at home. He had numerous affairs with other men and women and Nico KNEW- and Jason knew he knew, flaunted it in his face- Jason always came back smelling of cheap perfume or cologne, cigarettes and sex. His breath would reek of alcohol and smoke. jason knew Nico hated him smoking, didn't he CARE that it would kill him?! Drunk as a skunk, loudly proclaiming his hatred for the pestilence that was Nico- taking great pleasure in the sharp daggers of hurt that pierced Nico with every word. Sometimes, Jason would….well that didn't bear thinking about. Right now, that was the only remains of the sexual part of their relationship, when Jason was drunk out of his wits, the part that Jason took forcefully.

 

Nico always had to watch his mouth and his words around Jason- especially Drunk Jason. Or he would get the Belt. Previously a regular once-a-night experience, now he had managed to reduce it to maybe once a week, if he was lucky. Even the slightest word would infuriate Jason(that vindictive bastard). Nico was never quite sure what to do- if he answered Jason's hurtful questions, even telling Jason what he wanted to hear, he was beaten for opening his mouth; if he didn't he was beaten for being 'sulky' and 'obstinate'. Once, he flinched away from Jason's hard, clenched fist falling on top of his head, and he had got the Belt sooner for his troubles. He hadn't been able to sit down for a week, a  **week** , without crying out in muffled pain. He couldn't show it, though, Jason just took pleasure in whipping him more then. He still had the burning red infection, festering, scars vivid and purple-red against his ghostly pal our, his skin.

 

Jason always did it in places that could not be seen by anyone else, that could be hidden. Once, he forgot himself, though, and bashed Nico's face in, choking him into unconsciousness. Nico had to stay home for a week, and afterwards had to wear high-collared shirts for a month to hide the finger-shaped bruises around his neck. He was not dismissed from his job because he did not have one anymore- Jason had made him quit long back. Jason was never an evil git in front of other people though- no, he was the one helping his unemployed, parasitic, dependent boyfriend, without looking for any gratitude in return.

 

How often he had thought of leaving, but Jason had made sure he wouldn't. He couldn't. Young and innocent, in love with someone whom he hadn't known was a monster, he had accepted his loved one's gifts graciously. Candy, bitter in his mouth at first- yet he had swallowed it gracefully to please Jason. He did the same thing every time he was given it, regardless of his light-headedness and short-term amnesia afterwards. Until, one day, he found he liked it. Then came the time when he did things for Jason and was rewarded for it with 'candy'. The time when he went into seizures and had fits if he went for too long without it. Now he couldn't live without it, and Jason had long ago torn apart the last shreds of poor Nico's dignity- he would do just anything for candy.

* * *

 

 

 

 


	2. Desperately Needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry if my story is a little wrong about the things you experience when you're high and when you're going through withdrawal. I'm just guessing. I have no CLUE what they actually are. :P  
> Sorry it's so short!

 

* * *

**Chapter 2**

 

Then, once, Jason was away for two days. Quite apart from feeling worried about Jason(though of course he did, curse his fickle, soft heart), he was also going through the symptoms of withdrawal. Feeling nauseous, getting frequent stomach cramps and a whole body-wracking pain. He had to get some more candy.

 

He tried the local drugstore(the chemist's), all the bars nearby, but he could find neither Jason nor the candy he desperately desired and needed. At last, exhausted and panting, he came across a seedy-looking bar in a dark, dingy, dangerous-looking alley. He opened the door to find a dimly lit, music-blasting-into-your-ears-and-lots-of-people-drunk-and-gyrating-on-the-dance-floor type of bar. Just Jason's type of bar. Sure enough, there was Jason passed out on the counter, sprawled over a bar stool. Angry as he was, much as he wanted to yell and create a scene, he did none of this. His considerate side won out and he let Jason sleep, goodness knows why, the drunk, abusive bastard did **_NOT_** deserve it. No one was looking at him. He riffled through Jason's pockets and found some residual candy. He quickly gulped it down, relaxing after the pain slowly drained away and he felt the familiar light-headedness. No one else took any notice of him. Or so he thought.

 

Suddenly, an anxious face appeared by his side and called out to him. He was feeling a little dizzy and din't hear what the guy said. The last thing he remembered was getting shocked at how HOT the guy was. Beautiful sea-green eyes peering out of a perfect, flawless face- marred only by his nervous, concerned expression- which in fact made him even more sexy and cute. Nico would probably have said something stupid, but for once, luck was on his side. He passed out.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't normally write this kind of stuff, but I just had to after listening to that song. It had such potential for a story! :p

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, just to clarify(though you've probably already figured it out)- the 'candy' in the story is actually drugs. Though poor Nico doesn't quite know that. And for the sake of the plot, let's just say Nico can't find the candy anywhere else- he HAS tried- and so he can't leave Jason, can he?


End file.
